1. Field
The presently disclosed method relates to the conducting of logging operations in wellbores, and more particularly to conducting open-hole wireline logging operations from a drilling rig that is simultaneously being used to conduct drilling operations in one or more wellbores adjacent to the logged wellbore(s).
2. Background of the Related Art
A detailed record, or log, of geologic formations penetrated by a wellbore is often made during logging operations. Such logs can be based on physical measurements made by instruments lowered into a borehole. Rock and fluid properties can be recorded to locate and quantify the depth of zones potentially containing hydrocarbons. A logging operation can consist of lowering a logging tool on the end of a wireline into an oil well (or hole) to make downhole measurements.
Presently, it is impossible to use a single drilling rig to obtain open-hole logs from one wellbore while simultaneously drilling another wellbore. The drilling operation must be halted to allow the open-hole logging operation to be performed which, in turn, requires additional rig time. What is needed is a method of logging a wellbore during a drilling operation in another wellbore that does not require halting on-going drilling operations, thus saving time.